Little Bit Better
by DoitsuDeutschland
Summary: Prussia finds a plush toy he wants but cannot have, Germany decides to fix that problem. -based on a kink meme request-


Found this prompt on the kink meme and I couldn't resist. Hope you guys like~

Summery: Prussia finds plush toy he wants but cannot have, Germany decides to fix that problem.

Warning: FLUFF! And Prussia's bad mouth

I own nothing

On with the fic!

* * *

><p>Little Bit Better<p>

* * *

><p>"And then I totally kicked his ass at most kills! I love playing Left 4 Dead with Alfred on advance cause he always freaks out!" Gilbert laughed as he and Ludwig walked down the streets, a few shopping bags in hand. Ludwig sighed and rolled his eyes, he slightly regreted asking Gilbert what he was so happy about while they were shopping at the groccery store, he really didn't give a flying duck about his brother and Alfred's video game match.<p>

However, it took Ludwig a few seconds to notice that the albino's obnoxious laugh had stopped, it seems that Gilbert was looking at a shop window, attention completely focused on what was behind the glass. Walking over, Ludwig saw that his brother was looking at a plush rabbit. It was pure white with shiny black button eyes, around it's throat was a thin red lace ribbon.

"Look at it West, isn't it awesome!" He smiled at the cute toy in the window. "I wonder how much it is, I really want to have that cute bunny in my room." Ludwig looked to see if there was a price tag on it at all but stopped when someone inside the store walked up to the window.

A kindly old man reached out and picked up the rabbit toy and walked away. Ludwig watched as Gilbert's eyes followed the toy, seeing it being purchased by a man who handed it to a little girl who hugged it. Blue-eyes watched as the smile was wiped clean from Gilbert's face, his eyes completely focused on the girl as she left the store and went down the streets.

He stepped passed his little brother and went into the store, coming back out a few moments later, a sad expression on his face. "The shop owner said that the bunny was the only one he had in the store. Damn, I really wanted it."

"Bruder, you have enough toys at the house."

"But I really liked that little bunny plushie, it looks so cute, like the little rabbits I took care of as a kid or when I was hidding from Ivan."

Ludwig just looked at him, frowning softly. He wasn't sure what to say to that but he thought of something, he'd just have to wait for Gilbert to go be out of his way for a few hours.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Elizabeta? Hi, it's Ludwig. I'm good, umm... I've got a question, do you have any white fabric?"<p>

* * *

><p>Gilbert had left the house to go hang out with the rest of the Bad Touch Trio, saying he'd be home late. Ludwig waited until Gilbert was out the door before he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a plastic bag of items he got from Elizabeta when Gilbert had taken a nap today, the ex-nation having no idea what Ludwig was up to.<p>

He hoped he can do this right, he hated seeing his older brother look sad about anything.

* * *

><p>When Gilbert came home, it was around two in the morning. He had wandered upstairs, expecting Ludwig to be sleeping but when he noticed the light coming from under his office door, Gilbert blinked. Maybe he was doing work? Either that or he found a new porn site. Gilbert snickered and walked into his room where he promptly collapsed, knocked the hell out.<p>

It was around eight in the morning when Gilbert awoke, having fallen off his bed. "Uhh... stupid hard floor... West really needs to put in that super-ball floor I keep asking for... hmm?" Something white caught his attention on his night stand.

Gilbert turned and saw that it was a little plush rabbit toy, similar to the one he saw in the store and yet... it wasn't.

For one, it was badly sewn compared to the other toy, as if it was made by someone who wasn't use to sewing toys. Whoever made this did alright on getting things in place but the stitching was horrible in many places, Gilbert would have to go and fix a few parts. But that wasn't all that caught his attention on the toy. The bunny's eyes were red buttons rather then black, two very nice and shiny buttons that looked to be made of glass. Around its throat were three ribbons, two black and one white, tied into a nice little bow.

On it's chest was a small red heart, sewn on the left side of its chest. A note laid on the table and Gilbert picked it up, smiling a little as he read. Gilbert blinked when he finished but smiled at the little toy before leaving his room, toy in hand.

The Prussian found the blond nation he was looking for in the kitchen, yawning before taking a sip of coffee. He looked like he didn't get much sleep. "Morning West~!" Gilbert grinned, patting his brother's back and earning a light grunt.

"Good morning to you too Bruder." He smiled lightly before yawning once more. Gilbert looked at his brother's hands, seeing that his fingers had some bandages on them.

"Hey West, do you know where this came from?" Gilbert asked, holding up the toy and acting like he didn't know where it came from.

A blush dusted Ludwig's cheeks. "Oh, I don't really know. But do you like it?"

"Well... it's poorly sewn and it's not the same as the one I saw in the store..." Disappointment was seen in Ludwig's face but Gilbert continued, "but I think it is the most awesome toy I've ever recieved."

Ludwig blinked but smiled at his brother who grinned and went into the living room to wait for Ludwig to make breakfast. Sitting down, Gilbert looked at the little note once more, grinning at what it said.

_It may not be the same one, but I hope this is just a little bit better._

TBC

* * *

><p>Please review, I really liked this one.<p> 


End file.
